


Legami inscindibili

by Obsydian



Series: Love in wartime [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsydian/pseuds/Obsydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel momento in cui Kaidan incrociò il suo sguardo Shepard capì immediatamente che quella serata era destinata a concludersi bene. Molto bene. Quello che Kaidan non sapeva era che quella sera sarebbe stato lui a rimanere sorpreso..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legami inscindibili

**Author's Note:**

> E questa è la terza e, per ora ultima, parte della serie, in cui i due protagonisti approfondiscono sempre di più il rapporto che li lega, sia sentimentalmente che... fisicamente!

Nel momento in cui Kaidan incrociò il suo sguardo Shepard capì immediatamente che quella serata era destinata a concludersi bene. Molto bene. Quello che Kaidan non sapeva era che quella sera sarebbe stato lui a rimanere sorpreso..

Il sorriso negli occhi di Shepard era talmente promettente che il Maggiore si alzò immediatamente dal tavolo della sala in cui si erano ritirati a giocare a poker con gli altri membri dell’equipaggio e, con un cenno di saluto, si avviò verso l’ascensore. Dopo pochi istanti Shepard, fingendo di ricevere un messaggio sul datapad che portava sempre con sé, seguì il suo esempio, avviandosi a sua volta all’ascensore a passi rapidi e sicuri.

Vega e Cortez si scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa e un sorrisetto sghembo.. per quanto Shepard e Kaidan si sforzassero di non rendere ancora conclamata la loro storia quello che provavano era palese, almeno agli occhi di chi li conosceva bene entrambi. Trapelava da ogni sguardo, ogni gesto, era talmente travolgente e inaspettato, dopo tanti anni di negazione, che era impossibile cercare di nascondersi. Garrus e Vega lo avevano capito praticamente da subito, gli occhi di Shepard brillavano di una luce che non gli avevano mai visto prima ed erano entrambi sinceramente felici, per entrambi.

“Ehi Maggiore” sussurrò Shepard, il respiro caldo contro il collo di Kaidan mentre le sue braccia gli cingevano la vita da dietro. Kaidan istintivamente reclinò la testa all’indietro , appoggiandola alla clavicola di Shepard e lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito soffocato. Le sue labbra sfiorarono la gola dell’altro, mentre con gli occhi chiusi respirava il profumo della sua pelle.

“Ehi, Comandante… attento, ci potrebbe vedere chiunque” disse, sorridendo poco convinto a sua volta che in realtà potesse importare qualcosa a chiunque dei due. Certo, il corridoio davanti alla porta dell’ascensore non era propriamente un punto eclissato della Normandy.. ma dubitava fortemente che ormai la loro relazione non fosse il punto forte di qualsiasi discussione sulla nave. Per quanto Shepard fosse ancora convinto che la cosa fosse assolutamente del tutto sotto controllo. Kaidan davvero non riusciva a capacitarsi di come Shepard riuscisse ad essere assolutamente innocente su certe cose, era veramente.. disarmante.

I due rimasero qualche secondo abbracciati in quella posizione, godendo di quel semplice e sensuale contatto, poi quando arrivò l’ascensore Kaidan entrò per primo, prendendo una mano di Shepard e tirandolo con forza verso di sé. Il movimento improvviso fece perdere l’equilibrio a Shepard, che finì dritto tra le braccia dell’altro. Senza lasciargli il tempo neanche di respirare con una mano sotto il mento gli sollevò la testa e lo baciò, un bacio lento, profondo, sensuale. La mano di Kaidan si era ora posata sulla guancia di Shepard, l’altra appoggiata sul suo petto lo teneva bloccato contro la parete dell’ascensore. Shepard aveva entrambe le braccia appoggiate alla parete, completamente in balìa delle emozioni che stava provando e delle attenzioni del compagno.

In pochi secondi raggiunsero la cabina di Shepard. Senza interrompere il bacio entrarono incespiscando nella cabina, Kaidan spingendo Shepard che retrocedeva affidandosi totalmente alla guida dell’altro. Quando dovettero staccare le labbra per riprendere fiato i loro sguardi erano accesi, le guance arrossate per l’eccitazione. Le fronti appoggiate l’una all’altra, rimasero qualche secondo a guardarsi negli occhi, col respiro affannato e l’evidente eccitazione che premeva tra i loro corpi.

In poche settimane avevano cercato in ogni modo di recuperare il tempo perso a nascondere i propri sentimenti e il proprio desiderio. Erano entrambi pienamente consapevoli che ogni giorno trascorso insieme era un dono e non potevano permettersi di sprecare neanche un istante. La guerra che stavano combattendo era una guerra che non perdonava, sapevano che difficilmente sarebbero sopravvissuti e questa consapevolezza li portava a volersi conoscere il più possibile nel poco tempo che avevano. Volevano conoscere tutto l’uno dell’altro, esplorare ogni paura, ogni desiderio, ogni istante del proprio passato, ogni millimetro dei reciproci corpi. Volevano condividere tutto quello che era possibile darsi, vivere l’uno dell’altro. Era una sensazione di completezza che era impossibile da descrivere ma che entrambi provavano con un’intensità sopraffacente.

Kaidan spinse Shepard sul letto, per poi arrampicarsi su di lui, sedendosi sopra il suo bacino con un’aria quasi di sfida. Quell’uomo gli ispirava dei desideri che non aveva mai provato prima, avrebbe voluto sperimentare qualsiasi cosa con lui. Il desiderio che gli ispirava era qualcosa di incontrollabile, non c’era nulla che non avrebbe voluto fargli e ricevere da lui. Finora avevano avuto modo di avere diversi incontri “privati” e di sperimentare diverse cose.. ma finora era stata la - relativa - maggiore esperienza di Kaidan a guidarli, dando sempre per scontato che ci fosse un ruolo quasi prestabilito per entrambi.

Non che a Kaidan dispiacesse essere quello passivo tra i due, ogni volta riusciva a lasciarsi andare di più rispetto alla precedente e il dolore ormai era quasi del tutto scomparso, ma non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto provare ad invertire i ruoli. L’idea di possedere quel corpo perfetto, di sentirsene accolto.. l’idea di prendere la verginità di Shepard lo accendeva. Letteralmente.

Shepard a sua volta era molto incuriosito all’idea di sperimentare cosa si provava a sentirsi penetrare.. era un’idea che lo eccitava e spaventava al tempo stesso. Fino a questo momento non si era ancora sentito pronto e, pur non avendone mai parlato dichiaratamente, Kaidan lo aveva capito e rispettato. Ora però, man mano che la confidenza tra loro cresceva, così come la voglia di conoscersi meglio e di sperimentare insieme tutto il possibile, la curiosità stava prendendo il sopravvento. E Shepard si sentiva quasi pronto a provare.

Kaidan, leggendo l’esitazione negli occhi dell’altro, gli sorrise alzando un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo.

“Tutto bene Comandante?”, mentre con una mano gli accarezzava gli addominali scolpiti perfettamente delineati sotto la maglietta dell’Alleanza che indossava in quel momento.

“Tutto bene, Alenko”, un sorriso sottolineò la voluta ironia con cui gli si era rivolto e con cui stava cercando di nascondere il proprio imbarazzo. Un attimo di silenzio… tra di loro le parole erano superflue. Era chiaro ad entrambi che c’era una richiesta in sospeso… ma Kaidan non lo avrebbe mai forzato a fare o dire qualcosa che Shepard non era più che sicuro di volere.

Shepard si sollevò leggermente sui gomiti, in modo da poter guardare negli occhi Kaidan da una posizione meno sottomessa. La richiesta era chiara e semplice nella sua mente… ma non era mai stato bravo a chiedere. Preferiva decisamente i fatti alle parole.

Dopo un ulteriore momento di sguardi Shepard afferrò la maglia di Kaidan e lo trascinò su di sé ridendo, felice dell’intesa che c’era tra loro, per poi accarezzargli l’intera lunghezza della schiena con passione e con altrettanta passione premendo le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro, prima in un contatto semplice, quasi casto, poi la sua lingua scivolò a seguire i contorni di quella bocca perfetta, mordendo delicatamente il labbro inferiore e quindi lasciando che l’altro rispondesse al bacio con altrettanta passione.

Shepard quindi, con una spinta del bacino, invertì le loro posizioni, trovandosi sopra il corpo dell’altro, sentendo premere la sua erezione contro la propria coscia. L’eccitazione iniziava a farsi quasi intollerabile per entrambi, il loro respiro era accelerato e il desiderio di sentire la pelle nuda dell’altro contro la propria era ormai insostenibile. Shepard tolse la maglia a Kaidan e iniziò a lasciare che le proprie mani scivolassero sul suo corpo, tracciandone ogni contorno, ogni curva… poi afferrò le sue mani e le portò sui propri fianchi, mentre col bacino iniziò a muoversi con un movimento lento e appena accennato che però era sufficiente a far venire a contatto le loro erezioni. Un brivido scese lungo la schiena di Kaidan, che istintivamente chiuse gli occhi e morse il labbro inferiore.

Quella visione eccitò ancora di più Shepard, che ormai non aveva più alcun dubbio su quello che voleva. Si sfilò lentamente la maglietta, poi con un movimento rapido e quasi impercettibile slacciò i propri pantaloni e guidò una mano di Kaidan sulla curva del proprio fondoschiena, lasciando che superasse la barriera dell’elastico dei propri boxer in una muta richiesta.

Kaidan spalancò gli occhi, consapevole all’improvviso di quello che stava succedendo e di quello che, senza neanche una parola, Shepard gli stava offrendo. Che gli stava _chiedendo_. I loro sguardi si incrociarono, ancora una volta, entrambi consapevoli che questo sarebbe stato un altro passo importante per la loro relazione. Vedere Shepard così, eccitato e indifeso e al contempo eccitante come non mai, seduto sul proprio bacino, le guance arrossate e il desiderio e la sua richiesta stampati chiaramente nei suoi occhi era qualcosa di davvero emozionante, che gli trasmise un brivido lungo tutta la schiena.

Shepard rimase immobile per qualche istante, la testa leggermente reclinata all’indietro e gli occhi socchiusi, mentre contemplava l’espressione accesa di Kaidan. La sua mano, ancora appoggiata su quella del compagno, con un movimento quasi impercettibile spinse quella dell’altro a posizionarsi più in basso, mentre col busto si inclinò sul torace di Kaidan, fino a che i loro volti furono quasi a contatto.

Kaidan sfiorò con le dita della mano libera le labbra di Shepard, continuando a sostenere il suo sguardo, mentre con l’altra scese delicatamente ad accarezzare la linea tra i glutei del compagno. A quel contatto Shepard per un attimo trattenne il respiro… la sola idea lo eccitava in modo incontenibile. L’idea che l’uomo che aveva, pur senza averlo ammesso neanche a se stesso, desiderato per anni lo stesse toccando in quel modo, sapere che avrebbe violato la sua intimità nel modo più profondo lo faceva sentire legato a lui in modo indissolubile. Quello che stava provando in quel momento era talmente forte da non sapere quasi come gestirlo. Sentiva gli occhi bruciare, la gola quasi chiusa. Kaidan, fraintendendo la sua espressione, allarmato si bloccò immediatamente.

“Ehi John… va tutto bene? Se non sei sicuro possiamo fermarci.. non vorrei fare mai nulla che potesse farti del male..” Kaidan era quasi spaventato da questa situazione. Una parte di sé desiderava in modo incontrollabile possedere quel corpo perfetto. Avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare senza alcun freno, lasciare che i loro corpi si fondessero, voleva far provare a Shepard il piacere più forte che avesse mai conosciuto. Un’altra parte di sé ne era quasi intimorita, aveva paura di fargli male, era quasi sconcertato di vedere quell’uomo, sempre così forte, sicuro, al comando, completamente abbandonato tra le sue mani, totalmente indifeso. Un’idea che da una parte era terribilmente eccitante, ma dall’altra quel senso, quasi di potere, era.. troppo.

“Ehi… non mi avevi mai chiamato per nome prima d’ora!” rispose Shepard con una risata cristallina, rompendo quell’attimo di imbarazzo che si era venuto a creare tra loro. Le sue mani iniziarono a vagare sul il corpo dell’altro, senza lasciargli il tempo neanche di rispondere, ormai completamente perso nel desiderio. Anche in un contesto come quello Shepard riusciva a prendere il comando e imporsi… Kaidan non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso a quel pensiero, mentre finiva di spogliarlo.

Ormai entrambi completamente nudi rimasero per qualche istante semplicemente abbracciati, il calore della pelle che si irradiava sul corpo dell’altro, i loro toraci a contatto che si contraevano al ritmo del loro respiro affannato. Shepard posò un bacio sulla fronte di Kaidan, in un gesto di tenerezza che quasi sorprese l’altro, poi lo guardò negli occhi ed annuì leggermente, con naturalezza.

Kaidan comprese immediatamente il significato di quel gesto e capì che da quel momento avrebbe semplicemente dovuto lasciare che qualsiasi barriera tra loro cadesse. Non era facile per lui. Con Shepard aveva avuto la sua prima esperienza in quel senso e insieme a lui aveva scoperto un mondo di sensazioni nuove, sconosciute. Ora si trovava ad avere per la prima volta un ruolo attivo e, se da una parte l’idea era per lui estremamente eccitante, dall’altra aveva paura di non sapere come muoversi per far sì che per Shepard fosse un’esperienza intensa e stupenda, come lo era stata per lui la prima volta.

Sollevandosi e appoggiando il peso su un avambraccio con la mano libera spinse delicatamente il corpo di Shepard in modo che si trovasse supino. Si avvicinò ulteriormente a lui, lasciando che i loro corpi aderissero perfettamente, iniziando a baciarlo con dolcezza sulla gola, percorrendo lentamente con le labbra la lunghezza delle clavicole, imprimendovi baci sempre meno casti. Scese quindi sul petto, accarezzando i capezzoli con la lingua, lasciando che la sua mano scivolasse sul membro di Shepard, ne sfiorasse i contorni, come a volerne imprimere ogni millimetro nella sua memoria. Il contatto tra loro era totale in quell’attimo, si sentivano uniti da un legame di una profondità tale da lasciarli senza fiato. Shepard tremava debolmente sotto il suo tocco, completamente immerso nella sensazioni che stava provando, nell’anticipazione di quello che sapeva sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Molto poco.

Kaidan, senza perdere il contatto fisico col corpo ormai bollente del compagno, si allungò verso il cassetto del comodino, raggiungendo il contenitore del lubrificante.  Un sorriso, una carezza sul volto di Shepard.. i suoi occhi erano due pozze liquide, ardevano dal desiderio, dalla curiosità, dalla voglia di sperimentare qualcosa di nuovo. No, non qualcosa. Voleva sperimentare _qualsiasi_ cosa con Kaidan, sentiva il desiderio pervadere ogni centimetro del suo essere, era un desiderio che andava oltre la pura fisicità… sentiva di volersi unire completamente, anima e corpo, con la persona che gli giaceva accanto.

Shepard osservò Kaidan aprire il tubetto e versare una discreta quantità di gel sulle sue dita. I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un attimo, Kaidan sorrise abbassando immediatamente gli occhi, quasi imbarazzato. Shepard sollevò il suo viso spingendolo delicatamente da sotto il mento, sorridendogli rassicurante e posando un bacio sulle sue labbra. Si fidava ciecamente di lui, era sicuro che sarebbe ancora una volta riuscito a fargli raggiungere il paradiso, era sicuro che ancora una volta avrebbe provato quella sensazione di completezza che solo insieme a lui riusciva a provare.

Kaidan scese quindi alla sua apertura, lasciando che le dita scivolassero delicatamente sulla sua pelle, senza forzare in alcun modo. Con l’altra mano iniziò a toccarlo con movimenti lenti e decisi, guardandolo negli occhi, un po’ perché lo trovava oltremodo eccitante, un po’ per riuscire a capire ogni minima reazione dell’altro e cercare di adeguarsi di conseguenza. Mentre i movimenti si facevano sempre più decisi iniziò a spingere delicatamente, lasciando che il gel aiutasse a superare l’anello di muscoli contratto dalla tensione dell’altro. L’eccitazione iniziò a farsi sempre meno controllabile e iniziò a baciare la gola di Shepard, lasciandovi segni che sarebbero stati difficilmente equivocabili il giorno dopo.. ma non sarebbe importato a nessuno dei due.

Shepard si sentiva preda di un’eccitazione che non ricordava di avere mai provato prima. L’idea di essersi abbandonato completamente nelle mani di Kaidan, l’idea che lui lo stesse penetrando, l’idea di essere completamente indifeso tra le sue braccia.. lo stava letteralmente facendo impazzire. Un’ondata di piacere gli risalì dal centro del ventre fino al viso, reclinò la testa all’indietro e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito roco e profondo che scosse Kaidan come una scarica elettrica. Shepard non si era praticamente neanche reso conto di quando Kaidan era entrato in lui, aveva pensato di sentire almeno un minimo di dolore e invece aveva provato per qualche attimo una sensazione di fastidio, annientata immediatamente da un piacere che non aveva mai provato.  

Kaidan lo stava masturbando con una dolcezza e una passione che lo stavano portando rapidamente al limite, mentre la sensazione di invasione delle sue dita si stava facendo sempre più eccitante e piacevole. Forse era un piacere prevalentemente psicologico, dovuto all’idea di essere penetrato, forse era qualcosa di realmente fisico, del resto le terminazioni nervose erano sensibilissime in quel punto, ma Shepard si rese conto che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere ancora a lungo. Posò una mano su quella di Kaidan, guardandolo negli occhi con sguardo quasi di supplica.

Kaidan, a sua volta perso nelle sensazioni che stava provando, era già molto vicino al limite. L’eccitazione che gli trasmetteva toccare Shepard in quel modo era qualcosa di difficilmente gestibile su tempi lunghi. Guardarlo così, sudato, che si contorceva tra le sue mani mentre gemeva in preda al piacere era… troppo, troppo eccitante. Aveva temuto non sapere come muoversi, di fargli male, in fondo era la prima volta per entrambi a ruoli invertiti, ma tutto era stato così naturale, così semplice che erano entrambi arrivati sul punto di non ritorno senza neanche rendersene conto.

Ricordandosi quanto fosse stato emozionante per lui la prima volta guardare negli occhi Shepard mentre lo penetrava Kaidan scivolò sul corpo supino dell’altro, lasciando che le loro erezioni venissero a contatto e strappando un gemito soffocato a Shepard. Sorridendo al suono del piacere del compagno versò una cospicua quantità di gel sulla propria mano e accarezzò il proprio membro, guardando negli occhi dell’altro con una scintilla negli occhi che trasmise un brivido lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale di Shepard. Poi si posizionò in modo da avere l’angolazione migliore per poter spingere senza far provare dolore a Shepard. E quindi, lentamente ma con risolutezza, spinse.

Shepard inspirò improvvisamente mentre una sensazione stranissima lo pervadeva. Percepì ogni millimetro di Kaidan entrare dentro di lui. Percepì un attimo di dolore intensissimo, ma quando rilasciò il respiro il dolore scomparve come era venuto e lasciò il posto ad una sensazione di calore fortissimo. Kaidan si era bloccato per permettere al corpo di Shepard di abituarsi all’intrusione, ma era una violenza atroce quella che doveva farsi per rimanere immobile, mentre sentiva il corpo dell’altro reagire e stringersi intorno al proprio membro e vedeva i suoi occhi spalancarsi, le pupille dilatate nel blu intenso dell’iride.

D’istinto, quando il suo corpo si fu abituato, Shepard iniziò a muoversi sotto il corpo di Kaidan, gemendo e inarcando la schiena in modo da sentire il corpo dell’altro contro il proprio membro. Kaidan non riuscì più a frenarsi a quella sensazione e spinse fino in fondo, osservando la reazione di Shepard, il quale gridò inarcando ancora di più la schiena. Entrambi erano ormai ben oltre il limite e quando Kaidan iniziò a masturbare il membro di Shepard intrappolato tra i loro corpi non riuscì a trattenersi oltre e, soffocando un urlo mordendosi il labbro, venne nel corpo dell’altro.

Shepard, sconvolto dalla sensazione del liquido bollente nel proprio corpo, a sua volta si abbandonò al piacere, provando quello che forse era stato l’orgasmo più forte della sua vita. La sensazione di avere un orgasmo mentre aveva qualcosa _dentro_ , mentre era penetrato _da Kaidan_ , era qualcosa di… completamente annientante. Non avrebbe mai, mai pensato che potesse essere così.. era stato semplicemente perfetto. Si era sentito una cosa sola con Kaidan, questa volta ancora più delle altre in cui avevano fatto l’amore, sentire cadere le ultime barriere, sentire di donargli tutto quello che aveva, con tutta la fiducia possibile, lo aveva reso realmente una cosa sola con lui.

Kaidan sollevò lo sguardo e gli accarezzò una guancia con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace, mentre notava con stupore e preoccupazione delle lacrime brillare negli occhi di Shepard.

“Ehi John.. tutto bene? Ti ho fatto male?” la preoccupazione sempre più evidente nel suo tono e nei suoi occhi. Eppure gli era sembrato che fosse andato tutto bene, che il corpo di Shepard avesse reagito in modo perfetto.. Prima che potesse dire un’altra parola Shepard gli sorrise, mentre una lacrima gli scivolò su una guancia.

“Va tutto benissimo Kaidan. E’ solo che… è stato… non credevo si potesse provare qualcosa del genere. Non credevo fosse davvero… possibile sentirsi una cosa sola con qualcun altro… è stato… perfetto”

I loro occhi si allacciarono in un gioco di sguardi che comunicò più di qualsiasi parola, più di qualsiasi gesto.

“Prometti una cosa?” disse Shepard, con uno sguardo che tradiva una malizia e una confidenza che fece perdere un colpo al cuore di Kaidan.

“Mmm.. cosa, Comandante?”

“Che questa non sarà l’unica volta.. Sei una droga, Maggiore!” disse ridendo.

Kaidan intrecciò le sue dita a quelle di Shepard, ridendo a sua volta.

“Faremo quello che vuoi, ogni volta che vuoi, Signore!”, rispose guardandolo con espressione altrettanto maliziosa. L’idea di ripetere l’esperienza era decisamente eccitante..

I due rimasero abbracciati per parecchio tempo, assaporando la sensazione di unione, con la consapevolezza di essere davvero una cosa sola come non lo erano stati mai prima d’ora. Sapevano che il giorno dopo sarebbe potuto essere l’ultimo insieme. L’ultimo vivi. Ma ora erano insieme, e sentivano che, in un modo o nell’altro, lo sarebbero rimasti per sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio chiunque abbia avuto la voglia e la pazienza di leggere questa serie fino a questo punto <3


End file.
